


So Pretty

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, M/M, Shibari, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: He's so pretty.Kinktober prompt day 11:Restraints
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Yo im lowkey hungry...  
> also...call me pretty like this too i want

Being tied up with ropes, was not as bad as Hyungwon had thought. He thought it would be tighter, keeping him from breathing and hurt his skin. But the feeling of not being able to move was better than he wanted to admit.

He laid on the fluffy rug in his room, arms tied behind his back, a pretty pattern of the rope on his chest and stomach, and legs spread and tied. Changkyun had tried out the ropes on him before, also to practice the knots. He was gentle, didn't tighten too hard and always asked how it was. It was over his clothes and felt less itchy and intimate than what it felt on his naked skin. He couldn't complain.

Hyungwon admired the hard work his boyfriend put into the knots. He even managed a little heart on his chest. They had the apartment for themselves, enough time for them to try out the ropes they ordered. Hyungwon wondered if his skin would be decorated in prints of the ropes. What would his parents think when they got home and Hyungwon walked out with evidence of restraints?

His dick laid half-hard on his stomach, a little bothered by the threads running between his legs. Changkyun watched him from taller up, judged his experience and nodded.

"How does it feel?"

"A little itchy, but I'm good."

"Not tight?"

Hyungwon shook his head.

"Come here, please."  
Changkyun dropped to his knees and draped himself over him. Sweet kisses on his lips as his hands ran over his masterpiece.

Hyungwon felt exposed, Changkyun still fully clothed. He wanted to ask for his nakedness too, but decided to stay silent.

The younger's hands touched his skin where he could. Occasionally, he dipped his fingers under the ropes, massaged the area and continued his travel. Hyungwon moaned into his mouth, writhed to get him to touch where he needed.

Changkyun chuckled, leaned their foreheads and added a kiss to his nose.

The rope dug into his waist, tickled. Hyungwon gasped, silent pleas of the hand's touches.

"You're pretty," Changkyun mumbled, kissed his neck and sucked in the middle of the open heart. Hyungwon blushed, leaned into the long strands of fluffiness and lifted his hips. He rubbed against Changkyun, dried the precum off on his pants.

Hyungwon giggled and stretched under the younger's touches. His fingers slid over his skin, pulled the rope and watched it glide back. He kissed over his stomach, reaching closer and closer to his lower abdomen.

His breath hitched, his legs spread a little more, until the rope dug into his hips. Changkyun's lips kissed over his erection, slow and warm. Wet patches left behind. He moaned his name for effect, but Changkun took his sweet time.

He sucked smaller marks onto his hips, scraped his teeth on his skin. Hyungwon noticed the younger not letting go of the ropes. Either pulling and pushing or touching like he touched his skin. Hyungwon smiled to the picture of his precious boyfriend enjoying the ropes almost more than him.

"So pretty," Changkyun nuzzled his head against his hip, one hand reached to stroke his cock experimentally.

Hyungwon arched, his arms ached and the rope on his chest tightened and rubbed. He had to make sure Changkyun would line his nipples up with the threads once. It would make the torture a little less unbearable.

While Changkyun used his hip as a pillow, he coated to fingers and left them tugging at his entrance. He slipped the digits in, satisfied to the moan and stretch in his lover's body. Languidly, he thrusted his fingers in and out. Spreading and curling. Hyungwon whimpered and moaned under him, the vibrations rumbled against his ear.

He straightened up, grabbed ahold of the rope and tugged Hyungwon over the carpet. He yelped, writhed and arched.

"So pretty," Changkyun laid over him, Hyungwon wanted to embrace him, tugged at the hands tied behind his back. He mewled for the other to touch him more.

"Changkyun," he whispered, rolled his hips on the fingers which had stopped moving. His flush body on him let him grind his leaking cock against him. "I-I," he stuttered, eyes rolled back and teeth bit into his lip.  
"Yes, come for me Hyungwon. It's okay, darling, cum for me," he kissed his neck, rocked his pelvis against him and dug his fingers into the little bundle of nerves.

Nodding, Hyungwon felt the intense warmth engulf him, he longed for the younger's lips on him and pouted. Changkyun kissed him, pressed tight as he released his seed between them.

"You're so good, Hyungwon," Changkyun praised and kissed his face, fingertips moving to untie him. Hyungwon smiled, nuzzled after him and nodded. He felt the need to feel his skin on him. "So pretty."


End file.
